Talk:Dead Space: Martyr
Seriously? sweet! hope it turns out to be a good read! :) DisMEMBAH 17:48, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I've got a feeling that this is going to be some good stuff; some kind of Stephen King-esque goodness. --LBCCCP 04:15, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I can´t wait to read this book =) :Seeing that it's a novel and not a graphic novel, yay!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:23, April 17, 2010 (UTC) did anyone read some the author's other work? Gorvar 14:37, April 18, 2010 (UTC) i did not, to tell the truth :Adriano: Please sign your posts using ~~~~ in the near future.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ok thank you Adriano Tomás Portugal good point Gorvar. I'll have to look into that myself.DisMEMBAH 12:13, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ERA Should the book be given it's own era? Skalgar 20:34, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :It will. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 21:29, May 8, 2010 (UTC) The Black Marker So, the black marker came down to Earth in a metorite? Before you call me crazy, here me out. From what it says, the first part of the book takes place in Mexico, in or near Chixacub (Whatever it is), that's the same name as the giant mexican meteor crash site aka The Gulf of Mexico. Scientists theorize that the meteor that killed off the dinosaurs landed in or near the present day gulf of mexico, basically creating it for us, and a huge section of crater now covered by land. Because the first necromorph, and the first Marker induced suicide happened near this crater, whose to say the Black Marker didn't come down in some meteor that crashed into earth? Mr White 20:07, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Feedback Just finished reading this novel. A GREAT book in my opinion, despite the lack of a large amount of necro-action. A lot of articles are going to need serious editing now, though - notably the articles about Michael Altman and the Marker. Altman's back story, in my opinion, was perfectly unpredictable but at the same time makes complete sense. You have to feel sorry for the guy. Failcrox 01:40, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Possible Explanation In the trivia section of this article, it says that the scientists thought that the Marker may have started life, but the writer of the article suggests that that can't be correct since the meteor it arrived on killed the dinosaurs and basically created a mass extinction of life. Then he goes on to say that the Black Marker must have made them so crazy that they believed this. What if they were thinking that the Marker landed on Earth, and in so doing enabled humanity to become the dominant species on earth, thereby indirectly allowing us to be created through evolution in the first place? Now I haven't read the novel yet, and I know its a bit of a stretch, but if anyone thinks this might be a good reason why the scientists thought that, then please reply to this so that I can add this theory to the article. Darth Plagueis 01:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Inconsistencies Possible Explanation Also, for the section on how the government people couldn't possibly make up having Altman preach to millions of people, and that the conspiracy would therefore be impossible, I think I may have a solution to that as well. What if the government members involved in this Unitology conspiracy got someone who resembled Altman to make these speeches in front of millions of people? That would be an easy way to trick people into thinking that Altman was preaching to them, without having to pay them all off. Plus, it would be a lot easier to twist the history that we see in the backlogs in Dead Space if they did this. Someone please reply to this if you think it is a logical solution to this dilemma, so that I can add it to the article. Lock down this page/Allow for a cleanup Can we lock this page down from unregistered contributors, or at least make it so a select few can edit it? This page is HORRIBLE looking, as people are excitedly typing by bashing their heads on the keyboard, trying to dump all the information on this page without worrying about silly things such as adding periods or correct spelling. - Dpw6